


You Will Persevere

by Grimlockprime222



Series: Overwatch Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Brigitte says fuck, F/F, Light Angst, Rare Pairings, Stress, ovwrarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Brigitte is struggling with Finals so Satya gives a motivational speech and comfort cuddles





	You Will Persevere

Sayta was studying for finals when she heard the frantic knocks on the door. Alarmed, she quickly got up and went to the door. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but it definitely wasn’t her  6'3" girlfriend in tears.

 

“Brigitte, what's wrong?” she asked as she pulled her into the dorm and shut the door.

 

“I.. I can’t do this…” Brigitte says through her tears.

 

“W-What?” Sayta questioned.

 

“ALL OF IT,” Brigitte cried, “These finals are kicking my ass. My internship at the auto repair shop down the street isn’t giving me a break cause I'm the only one who actually knows what the fuck they are doing, and I just CAN’T” 

 

Sayta released a breath she didn’t know she was holding before offering a hug to the distressed girl. Brigitte was quick to fall into her embrace and Sayta quickly returned the hug. 

 

Softly rubbing Brigitte’s back, she whispers, “Don’t give up noorie. The world ain’t all sunshine and rainbows. It’s a very mean and nasty place, and I know how tough you are, but it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You’ll never finish without commitment. I trust that one day an opportunity will come and you need to be ready” 

Brigitte smiled and let out a final sniffle before pulling away, “Thanks min  Påfågel, sorry for ruining your shirt” 

 

“Nonsense!” Sayta said as she waved off her girlfriend’s concern, “Now then Bukhad, for the next 20 minutes or so let's just forget finals and cuddle or something”

 

Brigitte chuckles and nods, “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bukhad: Nickname for someone who can’t stop eating  
> min Påfågel: My Peacock  
> Noorie: this nickname means my light
> 
> Check out the art from this fic and others on glp-art-blog.tumblr.com


End file.
